


Simply, Life. - A Novel

by Starfall16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: I know there are terrible things in this world and much pain and suffering. I couldn’t pretend to understand half of it. This is a story about a girl in highschool. No twists, no plot. Not fiction where everything is exciting. This is a story about life.A Novel by Starfall16





	Simply, Life. - A Novel

There is a lot happening in this world, and I don't pretend to know even a small amount of the pain felt. I consider myself to be very fortunate for all I have.   
I am lucky to have a house to live in. I am lucky to have both of my parents in a happy relationship. I am lucky to have access to a good education. I am lucky for having food and clean water, electricity and parents with a stable income. I am so fortunate for everything I have, and I try never to forget that or take it for granted.  
I know there are terrible things in this world and much pain and suffering. I couldn’t pretend to understand half of it. This is a story about a girl in highschool. No twists, no plot. Not fiction where everything is exciting. This is a story about life. 

 

January 31st, 2018

Curtains come up. Time to set the scene. 

All my life I have always been… Different. I see the world through music, or a play script. When writing a play, there isn’t always a procedure. Things happen when you have the idea. Writing act two before act one is completely normal. But for the sake of things, a character list might be a nice way to start.   
First there is me. Melody. A 15 year old girl. Obsessions include movies, music, and sci-fi/fantasy.   
Then there is Benji. My best friend since just after kindergarten. 14 years old and obsessed with old music, records, bands, and more. No matter what happened we were there for each other.   
That should do it for now. Not everything in a script is written in order. High School is not what they tell you. It isn’t the greatest time of your life, at least not as a freshman. It is stressful. I think of life as a series of tunnels we go through every day. Each tunnel leads to a room, and you just keep moving through them all the time, never stopping to take a breath. One room for each class, for each activity. One room for each hobby, for each talent.   
And it never ends. But no matter what path you take, you will always find yourself back in one room. A room of everything and nothing all at once. And it isn’t connected to any room, there are no tunnels. Yet you end up there, no matter what. And once you are there, you are there for a while. Once you are there, it isn’t up to you when you leave. So you wait there, until something unknown sets you free. But what if it doesn’t? What if nothing happens? 

What if no one sets you free?

Where do you go then? What do you do? No one knows, not really. No one understands. 

End Scene One  
Fade to Black


End file.
